A Slow Start on a New Journey
by Keeshi
Summary: My first fic... I want any and all comments you have(HikyuuKokuei@aol.com).


Chapter One.   
The start.  
  
  
A loud yawn could be hear from the outside the bedroom door. The bedroom  
belonged to Chris, a normal everyday preteen. Chris wasn't like a lot of his friends.   
When they all turned 10, they left to become Pokemon trainers, Chris didn't. Chris wanted to stay in   
school and just keep his pet Pokemon, Ratatta, Beedrill, and metapod. Ratatta he was  
given to by his Mom and dad, and metapod he found stuck to a branch in his tree. Beedrill he   
evolved from a weedle. He has caught the weedle with the help of his ratatta, and he had   
them fight in his room while he was at school. Not very rough fighting, but tackles and lite  
bites and stings. One day, after he came home from school, Weedle was just siting there,  
but it wasn't a weedle anymore, he was a kakuna! Chris was so happy, because He knew in  
about a week it would open up and a beedrill come out. Then there is metapod, I don't know  
what's up with this thing. Iv had it for about 4 weeks now, and it still hasn't opened.   
Oh well, life goes on.  
One day, after coming home from school, Chris walked into his room to see his  
Beedrill flying around the room carrying Rattata. Rattata was smiling happily as they  
buzzed around the room. "Hey Beedrill, throw him here!" Chris said opening his arms to  
them. Beedrill flew to the corner of the room, and dive bombed Rattata right into Chris's  
arms. He smiled hugging Rattata, Beedrill landed onto Chris's shoulder buzzing with  
delight. He enjoyed his new flying ability.  
Chris set rattata down and turned and sat at his computer. He turned on the monitor  
switch and pushed the button to start the computer, then hit the switch in the back of his  
cable modem to start it as well. After a minute or so, Chris was typing away to one of his  
friends, Jessica, or Jess as he called her. They have been friends for a while now, talking  
over the Internet, talking about their Pokemon, nether of them big Pokemon trainers, they  
both where 13, in school, and where head over heels for each other. Of course, nether of  
them admitted it, being young, when someone brought it up, they dismissed it like nothing  
else.  
One day, Chris was talking to a group of friends when Jess came on and started  
talking about her parents letting her start her adventure, and that sense she talked about him  
so much, they wanted Chris and her to start together so they at least have each other if  
anything goes wrong. Chris was estatic. He told her to hold on, he bolted to the living  
room and started telling his Mom and dad about what's going on. Jess told him that they  
would start in Pallet town, where most of the people start, and where the Professor Oak's lab  
was. His parents told him that they knew this would be coming, and they had a bank  
account made just for him when he was 10 for when he decided to start his journey. They  
gave him his bank credit card. His dad would take him shopping for supplies before  
they he left.   
A few days went by, Chris talked to Jess and she was ready to see him in Pallet Town and  
that she would probably show up a few days before to get a feel for the city and train her  
Pokemon alittle before getting her new one. Chris had all his gear ready, pokeballs for all 3  
of his guys, and girl, and about 10 extras for when he started catching more wild Pokemon.   
His dad gave him a laptop with a satellite connection on it so he could be online whenever  
he wanted, and a cell phone he could use anywhere in the country. Chris's dad and Jess's  
parents talked and they ordered the tickets so they would arrive on the same day, Jess  
protested, because she wanted to get there before then, but, oh well.   
Chris was scared while on the plane, not because of the plane, because of Meeting  
Jessica. They have only seen pictures of eachother, and he hoped that she liked him, and  
all sorts of little stuff like that. Unknown to him, Jess was worrying the same as he, but,  
she was scared of planes alittle. Around 3pm Chris showed up at Pallet Town air port. He didn't  
see Jess there waiting for him, so, her flight must have been delayed slightly, so, He took  
his info, and his bags and went to the terminal she would be showing up at. After about 45  
minutes, the plane showed and tons of people got off the plane. Chris looked and tried to  
find Jess, but couldn't see her. Then, with a jump, he was tapped on the shoulder from  
behind.  
  
"Chris?..." Jessica said uneasily.  
  
"Jess??" Chris said with his eyes wide. Jess smiled releasing it was him, she leaned forward, hugging him, he did the same.   
  
"Oh I'm so happy to see you Chris!" Jessica said as she pulled away from him, with a large smile, and  
sparkling eyes.   
"I am too Jess," Chris said as he smiled nervously.   
Jessica grabbed his hand and started walking out into the long walk way,   
"Come on, I need to get my stuff and then we can go." Chris, being pulled behind her, just said, "uh huh" as he was dragged behind.  
He couldn't think of anything to say, he was shocked by her, being pretty and such. Jessica  
and him made their way to baggage claim and got their things. Chris called for a taxi,  
having some cash on him, they put their stuff up and headed for the small hotel they where  
to stay in until Professor Oak let another group of kids claim their Pokemon. Apon  
arriving at the motel 6, they checked in, they got a 2 bed room. And decided, they trusted  
eachother enough to sleep in the same room without anything happening.   
Chris finished unpacking, and sat on the edge of the bed, looking over at Jess. She  
was still putting cloths and other things away. "Oh Chris, check this out," Jess said tossing a  
necklace to him. It was a gold chain, but it had a pokeball holdster as a charm on it. "What  
Pokemon is in the ball?" Chris said as he looked it over. "Its empty right now, but, the  
pokemon I get from Professor Oak will be there." Jess said looking up from the  
dresser. Chris got up and started to put it around her neck, Jessica was suppressed at first,  
then allowed him to finish. "If I had one, I would put beedrill in it." Jessica smiled as she  
pulled a back from her backpack that sat on her bed. "This one is for you, I thought it  
would be cool for both of us to have one each." Jessica smiled wide as Chris put it on, and  
snaped Beedrills pokeball on the charm. "Thanks a lot Jess, this will come in handy I  
think." Chris said, smiling dumbly like always, and Jessica adored it. 


End file.
